


Dark Nights

by evelett



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 05:37:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9221348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evelett/pseuds/evelett





	

The sun is shining down brightly in all of it's mid-day glory as Alaric and Damon walk peaceably through the small town square of Beacon Hills.

A few of the townsfolk give them curious glances but most don't pay them any attention. Rick is about to suggest they stop for lunch as he spots a dinner up ahead when a loud wolf whistle pierces the air.

The history teacher/hunter and his vampire friend turn around to see where the noise originated from. A lanky teenager with messy brown hair, amber eyes, and pale skin littered with moles waving at them.

"Hey hot stuff! how about some fries with that shake," a shit eating grin is plastered on the young man's face.

Rick raises an eyebrow, "Does the Sheriff know you flirt with strange older men?"

The kid shrugs his wide shoulders non-committedly, "What he doesn't know won't hurt him."

"So when do I get to meet the boyfriend?"

"Derek's not my boyfriend," Stiles wrinkles his nose.

"Then what is he?"

"Fun," Stiles gives the older man a wolfish grin. "Speaking of which who's your friend."

"Stiles this is my friend, Damon. Damon this is my nephew, Prz-"

"Finish that thought and die," the teenager growls angrily.

"He's cute, like a kitten," Damon smiles roguishly.

Stiles turns his glare on the other man, "Bite me."

"Is that an offer?" Damon licks his lips as his gaze drags across the teenager's body.

Stiles rolls his eyes. "Come on, we can get you guys set up at the house and then I've got this thing."

Rick shakes his head, "We were just going to get a room at the motel."

Stiles rolls his eyes, "We're doing this old song and dance again, really? Because every time you visit you say that you're going to stay at that piece of shit motel because you don't want to be a burden. And every time you end up in our guest bedroom.

"So how about we skip over that and you give me a ride home."

"What happened to the jeep?"

"She's in the shop again," Stiles pouted.

"Why don't you just trade it in for a new car already?"

Stiles gives his uncle the stink eye, "You know why and nice try. Now come on."

Damon raises his eyebrows, "Resistance is futile Rick."

The amber eyed teenager smirks, "One might even say it's inevitable."

"I'm going to regret introducing you two to each other aren't I?" Rick smiles crookedly.

Stiles smirks, "I don't know about you Damon, but I for one don't really like what you're implying Uncle Ric."

Ric rolls his eyes, "Alright, alright but we're stopping to eat first because I'm starving.


End file.
